solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Образ жизни и культура амишей
280px|thumb|right|Интерьер деревенского дома амишей Семьи и общины амишей, как правило, консервативны и стараются сохранить более традиционный образ жизни, более архаичные отношения в семье, чем окружающее их большое общество. Браки амиши допускают только с другими амишами, реже с меннонитами. Семьи, как правило, многодетные. Пожилым и больным членам общины стараются помогать своими силами, не принимая социальное обеспечение от государства или других внешних организаций. Амиши старого обряда также известны своим неприятием ряда современных технологий. Обучать своих детей амиши предпочитают сами: путём домашнего (семейного) образования, создания собственных школ в поселениях или другим путём. Некоторые дети амишей учатся и в обычных (публичных) школах. Как правило, образование амишей ограничивается обязательными по законам США восемью классами средней школы. Отмечено стремление сохранить традиционный сельский образ жизни, при котором дети с ранних лет учатся работать по дому и на семейных полях и фермах. Так как большинство детей амишей выбирают затем оставаться в общине и продолжить дело родителей, формальное академическое образование для них оказывается практически не очень нужным. В трудных ситуациях, будь то трудности материальные или психологические, большинство амишей выбирает полагаться только на помощь своей семьи, близких родственников и других членов своей религиозной общины. Многие не приемлют пенсионного, медицинского, социального и иного страхования, как частного, так и публичного. В США давно существующие общины-поселения амишей даже освобождаются от обязанности платить взносы на обязательное для других граждан социальное страхование, так как они фактически не пользуются его преимуществами и осознанно отказываются получать социальную поддержку от государства (но обеспечивают приемлемый уровень жизни зависимых людей своими силами). Как и другие анабаптисты, амиши придерживаются пацифистских убеждений и отказываются от прохождения любого рода военной службы, а также от другого применения насилия для защиты. Даже обращения амишей в суд для защиты своих прав встречаются нечасто. В прошлом отказ от военной службы приводил к преследованиям амишей властями государств, и послужил одной из причин их массовой эмиграции из Европы в Америку. В настоящее время и в США, и в Канаде, где проживает большинство амишей, обязательная военная служба по призыву отменена, армии стали полностью профессиональными. Но встречается неприятие и непонимание амишей их соседями-неамишами и большим обществом в целом, что приводит иногда и к действиям против амишей — например, забрасыванию камнями их конных повозок. В отношениях между амишами и окружающим миром есть одна черта, свойственная только амишам, да ещё .См. Окольник. О применении этой практики другими религиозными конфессиями не известно. Это — испытательный срок для подростка в возрасте от 16 лет (обычно) до принятия осознанного решения о ; либо он может решить отказаться креститься и покинуть общину амишей. Подросток в это время называется «румспринга»: окольник, бегающий вокруг да около. Он может увидеть все стороны жизни окружающего мира, как позитивные, так и негативные, как приятные вещи, так и опасности с бедами. И сделать совершенно осознанный добровольный выбор между жизнью «в миру» и жизнью в религиозной общине амишей. И это важно понимать: каким бы необычными или даже странными ни казались образ жизни и верования амишей сторонним людям — каждый из амишей это выбрал сам, имея альтернативу. Насколько же тем, кто сделал такой выбор, можно идти на компромиссы с окружающим миром — этот вопрос в разных группах амишей решён по-разному. Общинная, семейная и личная жизнь Семья Иметь детей, растить их, и жить в ладу с соседями и родственниками — вот важнейшие функции амишской семьи. Амиши верят, что Бог благословляет большие семьи. Основное предназначение «семьи» может быть проиллюстрировано различными путями в амишской культуре. Семья имеет власть над индивидуумом не только в детстве и юности, но и всю жизнь. Численность членов церковного округа чаще измеряется количеством семей, а не количеством крещённых человек. Родители считают себя ответственными перед Господом за духовное благополучие своих детей и их правильное (с точки зрения амишской веры) воспитание. thumb|left|Амиш работает в юго-восточном Огайо thumb|Дети амишей играют в бейсбол. [[:en:Lyndonville, New York|Линдонвиль, Орлеанс, штат Нью-Йорк]] «Семья» обеспечивает своему члену статус как в доме, так и в общине. Человек воспринимается прежде всего как член семьи, а не как индивидуальность. Каждый имеет работу, положение, ответственность и статус. Повседневная работа по дому обычно традиционно разделена между мужчинами и женщинами. Традиционная семья амишей даёт своим детям большую часть образования и обучения. Хотя формальное образование заканчивается восьмым классом, мальчик или девочка далее учатся тому, что им предстоит делать, став взрослыми. Мальчики работают с отцом в поле, конюшне или ещё где «снаружи»; девочки в доме или в саду, неподалёку от матери. Практическим навыкам работы обучают в семье, как это было многие века в традиционном обществе. В общем и целом, молодые амиши следуют примеру своих родителей, занятых, как правило, тяжёлым физическим трудом, и стремятся стать производительной частью семьи . Спорт и отдых обычно совместный для всех членов семьи. Так же проводятся «церковные экскурсии» ( ) и семейные собрания, где занятия разделяются всеми. Детская дисциплина Амиши требуют от детей строгого подчинения, чему те учатся и принуждаются родителями и проповедниками. Несколько эпизодов из Библии служат обоснованием тому. Их дети, как и все дети, могут не слушаться родителей, но вещи вроде приступов гнева, кривлянья, обзывания ругательными словами и полное непослушание здесь встречаются редко, так как за это последуют телесные наказания, и дети амишей про них знают. Любое юношеское недовольство обычно можно высказывать словами, но сквернословие никогда не допускается под страхом немедленного наказания. Отрочество и юность Пубертатный период в жизни человека для амишей является ещё и периодом главного выбора в жизни. Подростка в этот период жизни амиши называют «румспринга». Это слово из пенсильванского диалекта немецкого языка стало особым термином, используемым в общинах амишей. Пенсильванское Rumspringa (варианты: Rumschpringe, Rumshpringa) происходит, по видимому, от (разг. форма от herum) — вокруг, кругом, около и — прыгать, скачать, вырываться, устремляться. То есть «бегающий вокруг да около», неуверенный, сомневающийся, колеблющийся молодой кандидат в члены Церкви Амишей, не сделавший ещё своего окончательного выбора, не принявший крещения по вере либо решения отказаться от него, покинуть общину и жить «в миру» (в большом неамишском обществе).Shachtman, Tom (2006). Rumspringa: To Be or Not to Be Amish. New York: Farrar, Straus and Giroux(hardcover). По-русски одним словом его можно назвать «око́льник». Период окольничества у подростка начинается с первой любви, с первого серьёзного ухаживания. Как и в неамишских семьях, здесь понимают, что в этом возрасте неизбежны те или иные отклонения от норм поведения, но у амишей это не одобряется и не игнорируется. В конце этого периода, повзрослевший амиш принимает крещение, становится членом церкви, и обычно вскоре женится (выходит замуж), так как вступление в брак и венчание допускается только между членами Церкви Амишей. Небольшая часть молодых людей выбирает не креститься и не быть членами Церкви Амишей, но провести оставшуюся жизнь в большом обществе, вступить в брак с неамишем. Но всё-таки возраст, в котором считается допустимым ухаживать за человеком противоположного пола, у амишей начинается с 16 лет; для девушек (в некоторых общинах) — с 14 лет. Амишские девушки и юноши обычно знакомятся друг с другом на проводимых раз в две недели вечерних и ночных песнопений; однако, так же это может быть на собраниях для взаимопомощи соседей ( ), на игрищах и свадьбах других. Часто хоровые песнопения проводятся в том же доме или строении, в котором утром проводилось богослужение. Подростки могут приезжать на них также из соседних церковных округов, что обеспечивает социализацию большего масштаба, чем в рамках одной церковной общины. В этот день молодой человек надевает парадную одежду, чистит свою лошадь и повозку. С ним может приехать его сестра или подруга его сестры, но обычно не его подружка. На песнопениях, юноши стоят по одну сторону большого стола, девушки по другую. Каждый может объявить о том, какой гимн он или она выбирает, и будет выбран самый быстрый. Песнопения прерываются беседами. Формально они заканчиваются в десять часов вечера, после чего наступает время для личных разговоров, шуток и визитов. После этого, юноша подъезжает к дому девушки в своей открытой повозке. А вот юношу моложе 16 лет, осмелившегося прийти на один из таких вечеров, будут насильно поить горячим молоком из ложки — добродушное напоминание о необходимости не преступать границы своего статуса. Брак между двоюродными братом и сестрой у амишей не разрешается, между троюродными — не приветствуется, но может совершаться. В графстве Ланкастер запрещено жениться на внучатой племяннице. }} Свадьбы Амиши играют свадьбы обычно по вторникам и четвергам в ноябре и начале декабря, после уборки урожая. Невеста надевает новое голубое льняное платье, которое она может потом снова надевать в других торжественных случаях. Амишки не пользуются косметикой и не надевают обручальные кольца, потому что «Орднунг» запрещает персональные украшения, ношение драгоценностей. Брачная церемония может занимать несколько часов, за которой следует собрание общины, включающее в себя банкет, песнопения и сказы. Новобрачные проводят брачную ночь в доме родителей невесты. Сельдерей — символическая еда на амишских свадьбах. Сельдерей также ставят в вазы и используют для украшения дома вместо цветов.См. здесь и здесь более подробную информацию о традициях использования сельдерея на свадьбах амишей. Скорее всего, молодая супружеская чета проведёт несколько выходных в гостях у друзей и родственников, присутствовавших на их свадьбе, прежде чем полностью посвятить себя работе и домашним делам. Старость и отход от дел У амишей не установлено фиксированного возраста, в котором человек должен уходить в отставку, на пенсию, отходить от дел. Состояние здоровья человека, нужды его семьи и личные пожелания — всё это играет важную роль в определении того, когда это может случиться; обычно всё же в возрасте между пятьюдесятью и семьюдесятью годами. Пожилые амиши не уходят в государственные учреждения для престарелых, они остаются дома. Но часто в амишской деревне бывает «Дом дедушек» (пенсил.-нем. Grossdaadi Haus), где дедушки и бабушки могут совместно проживать. Отошедшие от дел люди продолжают по мере своих возможностей помогать в работах на ферме и в доме, работая в своём темпе, по мере своих сил. Это даёт им определённую независимость, и в то же время не отрывает от семьи. Амишский способ отхода от дел гарантирует, что престарелый сохранит контакты с семьёй и родственниками. У них нет проблемы одиночества, потому что они сохраняют значимые социальные контакты, участвуют в различных общественных мероприятиях, таких как игры, аукционы, свадьбы, праздники, и другие виды совместной деятельности. Если престарелый становится больным или немощным, другие члены семьи ухаживают за ним до конца, как когда-то он ухаживал за маленькими детьми. Амиши сохранили традиционные отношения между поколениями, в отличие от многих современных семей США, Канады и других стран Запада, предпочитающих поручать заботу о стариках государству или специальным социальным учреждениям, вроде домов престарелых, интернатов, пансионатов, больниц, санаториев. Конфликты внутри общины Известны случаи насильственных конфликтов на религиозной почве между членами амишских общин. Так, в октябре 2011 года четверо мужчин ворвались в дом пожилого амиша в штате Огайо и насильно остригли ему бороду, за что были арестованы полицией . Потом в той же местной общине амишей, руководимой епископом Сэмуэлем Маллетом (Samuel Mullet Sr.), произошло ещё несколько случаев насильственного отрезания бород у мужчин и волос у женщин. Суд присяжных признал 16 амишей, отрезавших бороды и волосы другим членам их общины, виновными в преступлении на почве ненависти: нанесении телесных повреждений с использованием оружия по причине религиозной принадлежности, что в США считается тяжким преступлением против свободы вероисповедания (согласно федеральному закону Мэтью Шепарда (Matthew Shepard and James Byrd, Jr. Hate Crimes Prevention Act) 2009 года)Американские сектанты сядут в тюрьму за покушение на чужую бороду. 8 февраля 2013 г. Самуэль Маллет, не принимавший непосредственного участия в нападениях, но бывший их организатором и руководителем, был приговорён к 15 годам тюремного заключения. Пятнадцать других амишей получили меньшие сроки: от одного года и одного дня до семи лет . Традиции и культура Образ жизни амишей установлен «Орднунгом» ( — установленный порядок, устав), который незначительно различается в разных общинах амишей, и в разных церковных округах одной общины правила тоже могут слегка отличаться. Что приемлемо в одной общине, может быть недопустимо в другой. Трудно что-то говорить об образе жизни и культуре амишей вообще, потому что только несколько общих положений будут истинны для всех амишей. Их группы могут разделяться по вопросам относительно полей шляпы, цвета повозки, по разным другим вопросам. Использование табака (кроме сигарет, которые воспринимаются как «мирские суетные»)«The Amish vs. Tobacco.» by Brad Igou. 1992. Amish Country News и умеренное употребление алкоголя«Ohio’s Amish seek help for underage drinking.» By Amy Beth Graves (AP). Sunday, May 21, 2000. Cincinnati Enquirer http://www.enquirer.com/editions/2000/05/21/loc_ohios_amish_seek.html в основном допускается; в более старых и более консервативных группах амишей — частично и не во всех. Язык right Кроме английского, большинство амишей старого обряда говорит на особом немецком диалекте, известном как пенсильванско-немецкий диалект, чаще именуемом как «пенсильванский голландский» (Pennsylvania Dutch). Пенсильванско-немецкий происходит от диалектов германского Палатината XVIII в., испытал сильное влияние американского английского,Smith, p. 511. и заметно отличается от диалектов других групп анабаптистов. Поначалу, на пенсильванском диалекте немецкого говорили многие германоамериканские иммигранты в Пенсильвании и окружающих местностях, особенно прибывшие до 1800 года. Сейчас на нём говорят, в основном, только амиши старого обряда и меннониты старого обряда. В нескольких, довольно больших, общинах амишей старого порядка, чаще говорят на швейцарском диалекте немецкого, нежели на пенсильванском. Амиши Би́чи, особенно те, кто родились примерно в 1960 году или позднее, склонны к преимущественному использованию английского языка для домашнего общения. Все другие группы амишей используют пенсильванский или один из швейцарских диалектов немецкого как язык для серьёзных бесед внутри группы. Существуют небольшие диалектные различия между общинами, поселившимися в разных местах. Амиши осознают эти языковые различия, а иногда даже испытывают трудности в общении с единоверцами из других регионов. Музыка Амишская музыка имеет, в основном, германское происхождение, и включает в себя древние песенные стили, не встречающиеся уже нигде в Европе, но, вместе с тем — более современные гимны, происходящие из пенсильванско-немецкой культуры. Старинные — одноголосые, без метра, с растянутыми тонами и медленно произносимыми орнаментиками. Гармония обычно отсутствует. В — более новых — заметно влияние и британской музыки. Хотя некоторые амиши обучаются игре на традиционных музыкальных инструментах, таких как гармоника или аккордеон, на них не играют на публике. Таким образом, пение обычно без сопровождения. На богослужениях обычно поют по-немецки, в других случаях — по-английски. Песнопения — важная часть церковных служб амишей, и продолжительность исполнения некоторых песен превышает пятнадцать минут. «Дифирамб» ( ) — самая известная из песен амишей. Она звучит второй по счёту песней на каждом церковном служении, а также часто исполняется на свадьбах амишей. «Песни» или «Песнопения», посещаемые молодыми людьми, достигающими брачного возраста — обычно бывают вечером в воскресенье после богослужения, и являются неотъемлемой частью амишской практики ухаживания за женщинами, так как молодые участники вовлекаются в обсуждение социальных вопросов между пением песен. Одежда thumb|left|240px|Девушки-амиши в [[:en:Lancaster County, Pennsylvania|округе Ланкастер штата Пенсильвания.]] thumb|right|Семья амишей в Канаде, в районе Ниагарского водопада Общее во всей одежде амишей — скромность и простота. Одежда не должна привлекать внимание разрезами, расцветкой или любыми другими деталями. Застёжки, крючки или булавки используются чаще, чем пуговицы, молнии или липучки. Застёжки-кнопки используются на повседневной одежде, а плоские пуговицы — на рабочих рубашках и брюках. Ограничение на использование кнопок — это дань традиции, а также чтобы избежать хвастовства своей одеждой перед другими. Во всех вещах простота является эстетической ценностью. Одни амиши стремятся ограничить цвета одежды классическим «чёрный низ (брюки, платье, юбка) — белый верх (рубашка, блузка)», другие допускают неяркие цвета. Одежда из тёмно-синей джинсовой ткани в целом хорошо принимается некоторыми амишскими группами. Амиши старого обряда часто сами шьют свою одежду; рабочая одежда может быть слегка поношенной и залатанной. Женщины носят длинные (ниже колен, часто до щиколотки) одноцветные платья простого покроя. Передники (у незамужних — обычно белые, у замужних — чёрные или пурпурные), часто носят дома, и всегда надевают на богослужение. Начиная с подросткового возраста, амишки обычно носят платок — большую косынку (треугольный кусок ткани), края которой прикалывают булавками к переднику, либо чепчик, накидку или другой подобный головной убор. В холодные месяцы амишки могут надевать длинный шерстяной плащ. thumb|center|800px|Женщины-амиши на пляже. Остров [[:en:Chincoteague, Virginia|Шинкотег, округ Аккомик, штат Виргиния.]] Тяжёлые шляпы можно надевать поверх платка, когда амишская женщина, недавно выздоровевшая после болезни, выходит на улицу в холодное время (за исключением амишей Небраски — у них женщины не носят шляпы вообще). В некоторых местах девочкам в возрасте до девяти лет можно носить цветные шляпы; более старшие девушки и женщины носят чёрные шляпы. Девочки с примерно с восьми лет начинают надевать платок на богослужения и другую соответствующую одежду по случаю. Некоторые амишки примерно до тридцати лет продолжают надевать белый платок во время церковных служб. Платки и накидки для повседневного ношения могут быть цветными, под цвет одежды; женщины старше сорока носят только чёрные платки. В тёплые месяцы многие дети амишей ходят босиком (даже в школу). thumb|left|Семья амишей в гор. [[:en:Aylmer, Ontario|Элмер (графство Элгин, провинция Онтарио, Канада).]] Мужчины-амиши обычно носят брюки тёмных цветов, иногда жилеты или куртки, подтяжки (в некоторых общинах), широкополые соломенные шляпы в жару и большие фетровые шляпы в холодное время года. Однако некоторые, в основном, подростки, могут отклоняться от этих образцов, чтобы выразить свою индивидуальность. Женатые мужчины и все мужчины старше сорока лет носят бороды. А вот носить усы запрещено, потому что они у амишей ассоциируются с европейскими армейскими офицерами и с милитаризмом вообще. Борода может служить неким символом в окружении амишей старого обряда, как у других обручальное кольцо, отмечать вхождение в зрелый возраст. См. также * Образование right|thumb|230px|Амишская школа в округе Ланкастер штата Пенсильвания. 1941 год. Амиши не стремятся дать своим детям большее образование, чем обязательные восемь классов средней школы, полагая, что и этих базовых знаний вполне достаточно, чтобы подготовиться к жизни амиша. Почти никто из амишей не получил высшего образования; немногие учились и в колледже. Во многих общинах амишей есть собственные школы; обычно это , учительницами в которых работают молодые незамужние женщины из той же общины. В этих школах обучают многим ремёслам, что можно считать должным профессиональным образованием, соответствующим (или эквивалентным) национальному образовательному стандарту для десятилетней школы. Некоторые дети амишей обучаются в неамишских общеобразовательных школах, даже если эти школы расположены далеко от их дома (такое бывает в очень маленьких и отдалённых группах амишей). Известен пример, когда дети амишей посещали в посёлке (местечко , округ , штат Индиана), находящуюся в 19 км от их места жительства в гор. , потому что из семьи жили на краю школьного округа. В прошлом были значительные конфликты между амишами и внешними людьми по вопросам местного обучения. Но они, большей частью, были разрешены, и образовательные власти позволяют амишам обучать детей в соответствии с амишскими традициями. Иногда случаются конфликты из-за досрочного окончания амишами курса восьмилетней школы. Так как по законам штатов подростку нельзя быть отчисленным из школы ранее установленного возраста, эти дети формально остаются в восьмом классе на второй (или более) года, до достижения «выпускного» возраста. В прошлом, при сравнении результатов стандартизированных тестов учащихся амишей, они были выше средних для учеников сельских школ США — по произношению, словоупотреблению и арифметике. Однако, по словарному запасу юные амиши отставали от среднего по стране уровня. thumb|left|Дети амишей идут в школу. 19 мая 1972 г. Джонас Йолдер (Jonas Yoder) и Уоллес Миллер (Wallace Miller) из амишей старого обряда, а также Эдин Ютзи (Adin Yutzy) из консервативных амишей-меннонитов, были оштрафованы на 5 долларов США каждый за отказ посылать своих детей в возрасте 14 и 15 лет в среднюю школу. В деле , Верховный Суд штата Висконсин (Wisconsin Supreme Court) отменил это осуждение, и Верховный Суд США подтвердил решение, основываясь на том, что преимущества универсального образования не оправдывают нарушения свободы исповедания религии ( ), установленной Первой Поправкой к Конституции США. Решение Верховного Суда США цитирует профессор социологии (1918—2001), родившийся в семье амишей и написавший несколько книг про амишей, гуттеритов и меннонитов старого обряда, который пользуется наибольшим академическим авторитетом среди исследователей амишей. Другой известный исследователь сообщества амишей — , почётный колледж-профессор и старший научный сотрудникЭто возможный перевод с . Адекватный перевод затруднён, так как в российском академическом сообществе научное звание профессора не имеет таких дополнительных градаций, как «профессор колледжа» ( ), «профессор университета» ( ), «почётный (отмеченный) профессор» ( ). В Великобритании, США и Канаде «College Professor» и «University Professor» — это означает разные уровни квалификации, подобно кандидату и доктору наук в РФ, а не разные места работы учёного (в колледже или в университете), а «Distinguished Professor» — это, по-видимому, профессор, дополнительно отмеченный научной премией или иным знаком отличия за выдающиеся научные достижения, и потому ставший почётным профессором. Молодёжного центра изучения анабаптизма и пиетизма при в Пенсильвании. Использование современной техники и технологий thumb|right|240px|Современный и амишский транспорт в [[:en:New Wilmington, Pennsylvania|Нью-Уилмингтоне, Пенсильвания.]] Амиши старого обряда известны своим неприятием некоторых современных технологий. Амиши не считают любую технологию злом; верующие могут обращаться за разрешением использовать отдельные технологии в их местных общинах. В Пенсильвании, на весенней встрече епископы не смогли прийти к единому мнению, в том числе по вопросу об отношении к новым технологиям, и передали эту информацию священникам и диаконам на следующей встрече. Благодаря горизонтальной структуре управления у амишей, в каждой общине этот вопрос решается по-своему. Как отметили Д. Крайбилл и М. Олшан , степень модернизации значительно различается в разных амишских поселениях Северной Америки. В наиболее консервативных общинах запрещены холодильники и ванные комнаты внутри дома, не используют сенные прессы и доят коров вручную . В домах менее консервативных амишей можно увидеть вполне современное оборудование кухонь и ванных комнат, синтетические отделочные материалы, а также работающие на природном газе современные холодильники и печи . А некоторые успешные амишские фермеры используют кормовые добавки, инсектециды, минеральные удобрения, искусственное осеменение . В то же время, телевизоры и видеокамеры категорически отвергаются практически всеми амишами . Высоковольтное сетевое электричество было отвергнуто в 1920 году по распоряжению строгого епископа, как реакция против более либеральных амишей Би́чиАмиши Бичи отделились от амишей старого обряда в 1910 году, и для того, чтобы избежать физического контакта с внешним миром . Из-за раннего запрещения электричества, отдельные дискуссии об использовании новых изобретений, в которых оно используется (например, телевидения), уже не требуются. В то же время, иногда используется автономное электричество — там, где его можно получить без доступа к ЛЭП. Иногда допускается ограниченное применение батарей гальванических элементов или аккумуляторов. Электрогенераторы могут быть использованы для электросварки, зарядки аккумуляторов, питания мешалок молока — во многих общинах. Электроаппараты для наружных работ, вроде электрических газонокосилок, перемещаемых человеком или конём, струнных триммеров, используются в некоторых общинах. У некоторых семей амишей можно найти бытовые приборы в неэлектрическом исполнении: например, холодильники, работающие на керосиновых двигателях. Даже среди амишей старого обряда в некоторых округах может быть разрешено использование солнечных батарей и тепловых солнечных панелей . 250px|left Иногда общины амишей принимают различные компромиссные решения по использованию технологий: например, сельхозтехника с бензиновыми двигателями, вроде мотокультиватора или газонокосилки — но перемещаемая человеком или лошадью. По этой причине, амишские фермеры не соглашаются докупить ещё земли на меже между ними и их соседями, тоже амишами — они просто не смогут обработать больше земли, перемещая сельскохозяйственные аппараты вручную или на конной тяге. В то же время, они используют пестициды, химические удобрения и искусственное осеменение коров. «Орднунг» ( ) для амишей — это скорее практическое руководство к жизни в общине, нежели религиозная доктрина, определяющая понятие греха. Например, члены четырёх общин амишей старого обряда в о́круге Аллен штата Индиана, более консервативных, чем большинство амишских общин, ездят в открытых повозках даже зимой и надевают чёрные кожаные туфли даже в летнюю жару. Но эти религиозные ограничения не предназначены для того, чтобы причинять страдания. Так, инвалидам позволяется использовать электрические коляски. Допустимо использовать электричество в доме для питания медицинского оборудования . Нарушителям этих правил могут дать много месяцев на решение проблемы; так, они смогут временно использовать компьютер, чтобы завершить бизнес-проект или успеют удалить электрические провода из своего нового дома . Хотя большинство амишей не управляют автомобилями, они могут нанимать водителей и фургоны, например, чтобы поехать в гости к другой семье амишей, раз в месяц съездить в бакалейный магазин, или ездить на работу за пределы фермы. Но это регулируется местными решениями конгрегаций. На практике, транспортная доступность амишей увеличивается, а их изоляция уменьшается. На лошади можно проехать за один раз максимум 40 км, после чего ей нужен продолжительный отдых. Это ограничивало радиус ежедневных поездок амишей 20 километрами от дома. Кроме того, на больших расстояниях конный экипаж может выдерживать среднюю скорость не более 16 км/ч., а это очень мало для экстренной транспортировки (в случаи аварии, болезни и т. п.) . В некоторых регионах между поселениями амишей установлено регулярное автобусное сообщение, и поездки по железной дороге тоже допускаются. thumb|250px|right|Телефонная будка, установленная «английским» фермером для использования в экстренных случаях местными семьями [[амишей.]] Амиши старого обряда стремятся ограничить использование телефона, так как они в этом видят нарушение изоляции от внешнего мира. Принесение внешнего мира в дом — это, по их мнению, вторжение в личную жизнь, нарушение святости и неприкосновенности семьи. К тому же, замена личных встреч телефонными разговорами вредит и социальной жизни общины. Амиши в используют телефоны в основном для исходящих звонков; по их правилам, телефон должен быть не в доме, а только в телефонной будке или другом строении, расположенном достаточно далеко от дома, чтобы сделать частые звонки неудобными. Даже если эти телефоны находятся в частной собственности, они должны быть доступны для использования более чем одной семьёй. С одной стороны, это позволяет амишам контролировать их общение и не даёт телефонным звонкам вторгаться в жизнь семьи; с другой — позволяет использовать телефон для деловых переговоров, когда это действительно требуется. В прошлом, обычным делом было использование амишами ближайших городских таксофонов. Сейчас этих таксофонов остаётся всё меньше и меньше в связи с переходом неамишей на мобильные телефоны; это вынуждает общины амишей строить собственные телефонные будки и телефонные пункты коллективного пользования (они у амишей называются «телефонные хижины» — )См. напр. Morse «Still Called by Faith to the Booth: As Pay Phones Vanish, Amish and Mennonites Build Their Own» , The Washington Post, September 3, 2006, p. C1; а также Diane Zimmerman Umble’s work по теме «Амиши и телефоны» («Amish and telephones»). Многие амиши, особенно те, кто занимается бизнесом, используют автоответчики или голосовую почту.Kraybill, Donald Amish Enterprise: From Plows to Profits, Baltimore:Johns Hopkins University Press, 2004 Так же амиши могут использовать доверенных «английских» соседей как связных для передачи экстренных сообщений семьи. Некоторые из амишей нового обряда используют даже сотовые телефоны и пейджеры, но большинство амишей-старообрядцев это не используют . Другие не приемлют использование имплантированных радиометок (т. н. «чипов») для электронной регистрации и идентификации домашнего скота. Так, в 2008 г. семь фермеров-амишей (аманитов) из штата Мичиган, власти которого планировали сделать электронную регистрацию домашнего скота обязательной, подали судебный иск против государства, так как посчитали эту систему противной своим религиозным убеждениям, увидев в ней «печать антихриста» . Отношения амишей с окружающим обществом thumb|275px|left|Туристам предлагают прокатиться в конном экипаже амишей (гор. [[:en:Shipshewana, Indiana|Шипшевана, шт. Индиана).]] Со времени возникновения амиши испытывали на себе значительное давление со стороны окружающего их современного мира. Например, законы США о детском труде создают угрозу для освящённого временем образа жизни и вызывают много вопросов про обращение с детьми в амишских семьях, а также по поводу взглядов амишей на психологическую и медицинскую поддержку. Современное общество не придаёт большого значения тем крепким эмоциональным и духовным связям между людьми, той взаимной поддержке и взаимопомощи, которые существуют в семьях и общинах амишей. Вместо этого доминирует негативное восприятие того, что амиши в некоторых случаях принимают состояние здоровья как волю Божию, вместо того, чтобы проходить всё возможное лечение в современных больницах и поликлиниках. Тем не менее, многие общины амишей имеют общественные телефоны, чтобы можно было вызвать помощь в экстренных случаях. Дети амишей часто, следуя традициям своей веры, с ранних лет учатся работать в доме, или на семейной ферме, или на общинной земле. Дети воспитываются в традициях своих родителей или близких родственников до подросткового возраста, когда, во время окольничества (rumspringa), им даётся возможность посмотреть мир и сравнить с тем, чему их учили в семье. Рассматриваемые как уважаемая и долговременная группа людей, амиши вызывают споры и разногласия в современном обществе насчёт их методов воспитания малолетних детей, которые очень отличаются от неамишских. Дж. Буш на встрече с амишами|right|275px|thumb Амиши — непротивленцы, и редко защищают себя физически или даже в суде; во время войны они получают статус «conscientious objector» — людей, по идейным соображением отказывающихся от прохождения военной службы. Их собственное предание содержит истории о героическом непротивлении злу насилием, таких, как история Якоба Хочстетлера (Jacob Hochstetler, 1704—1775) из , который убеждал своего сына не стрелять в индейцев, убивших одних членов их семьи и взявших в плен других.Nolt, pp. 66-67 Во время Второй Мировой войны, амиши привлекались к альтернативной гражданской службе США — . Амиши полагаются на поддержку своей церкви и общины, и таким образом отвергают концепцию страхования . В качестве примера оказания такой поддержки можно привести совместное строительство конюшен, коровников, овинов и других сельскохозяйственных построек, когда на работу собирается вся община, чтобы возвести строение за один день. Так же принято собираться на праздники вместе с семьёй и друзьями. thumb|275px|left|«Amish Acres» — аттракцион для туристов в городке [[:en:Nappanee, Indiana|Наппани, штат Индиана.]] В 1961 году Служба внутренних доходов США признала, что поскольку амиши по религиозным соображениям не пользуются благами социального страхования (и вообще социального обеспечения), они не обязаны платить соответствующие налоги. В 1965 году это правило было кодифицировано в законодательствеU.S. Code collection. Самозанятые члены таких местных религиозных групп не платят взносов по социальному страхованию США и не получают от него какой-либо поддержки, то есть могут не участвовать в системе социального страхования. (В России в подобном положении находятся люди, ведущие личное подсобное хозяйство на земельном участке с разрешённым использованием «для ведения личного подсобного хозяйства». По федеральному закону о ЛПХ, участие в системе пенсионного страхования и уплата взносов в Пенсионный Фонд РФ для них является добровольнымСт. 9 Федерального закона от 07.07.2003 № 112-ФЗ (ред. от 30.12.2008) «О личном подсобном хозяйстве» // Российская газета. — 2003. — № 135, 10.07.2003). Так, бланк налоговой декларации делает такое исключение для членов религиозных групп, если эти группы добросовестно отказываются принимать выгоды от любого частного или государственного страхования, обеспечивают своим зависимым членам сносный уровень жизни и непрерывно существуют с 31 декабря 1950 года до настоящего времени. Явным примером заботы амишей о старшем поколении служат небольшие «дедушкины дома» ( или ), часто строящиеся рядом с основным домом детей . Кроме взносов социального страхования и взносов на , американские амиши платят все положенные налоги. Амиши, работающие по найму на работодателей — не амишей, вынуждены платить и эти взносы, но за социальной поддержкой государства амиши всё равно не обращаются . Амиши старого обряда также обычно не пользуются услугами частного медицинского страхования . Около двух третей амишей из округа Ланкастер штата Пенсильвания участвуют в «Церковном страховании» ( ) — неформальной страховой организации, помогающим своим членам, вынужденным нести непосильные для них медицинские расходы . Также амиши, использующие гужевой транспорт и велосипеды, свободны от уплаты сборов за регистрацию моторных транспортных средств ( ) и налогов на топливо для них ( ), несмотря на то, что они тоже используют построенные государством дороги . Время от времени встречаются случаи дискриминации или вражды по отношению к амишам со стороны их соседей. В наши дни анти-амишские настроения в обществе приводят к забрасыванию конных повозок амишей камнями (или другими предметами) во время их движения по дорогам, чаще всего ночью. В 1988 году вышел на телеэкраны фильм «Побивание камнями в округе Фулем» ( ), основанный на реальных событиях, включая случай гибели шестимесячной девочки из семьи амишей от попадания камня в голову. В 1997 году Мери Куепфер (Mary Kuepfer), молодая амишка из , (Онтарио, Канада), получила удар в лицо стеклянной бутылкой из-под пива, которую, предположительно, бросили в неё из проехавшего мимо автомобиля.«Amish girl hit with beer bottle» Она получила такие осколочные травмы, что на восстановительные хирургические операции потребовалось несколько тысяч долларов (которые были собраны в виде пожертвований). Примечания переводчика Примечания Литература * * * Ссылки * Amish music * Amish Music Variety CD * Harmonies Workshop — Amish Music Products Категория:Амиши Категория:Аскетизм